My Little Highlander: Remix
by shoboni
Summary: Immortals, men and women who live for hundreds, even thousands of years. They have lived among us since the birth of mankind, hiding in the shadows. Some of them cut a path of destruction through the centuries to satisfy their own selfish greed, seeing mortals as mere play things, but others act as heroes and use their gift to protect mankind.
1. New Prey

Joe's Bar was almost empty, save for a waitress idly counting tips, Joe himself, working behind the counter, and three men sitting at one of the simple wooden tables. One of the three, a young man with slightly curly dirty-blonde hair, signaled the waitress over. "Hey, Irene."

Irene turned her attention to the table and gave a little grin as she walked over. "What'll it be, Richie?" Irene asked.

"Just a refill," Richie replied, a mischievous glint in his green eyes, "and maybe your phone number?"

With a wink, Irene took his glass and turned to his companions. "Anything for you two?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," the man across from Richie replied.

"I'm still good, miss," the third man said.

With one last smile, Irene was on her way back to the bar. A groan escaped from the man next to Richie as she left earshot.

"What's wrong, Methos?" Richie asked.

Methos ran his hands through his short, dark hair and slouched back in his wooden chair. "I think you've been around Duncan too long."

.

"Come on, I'm not even that shameless." Duncan chuckled, taking a drink from his glass.

"Oh yeah, I seem to recall reading about the time you were almost executed for sleeping with a duke's wife." Methos gave a coy grin and leaned back further, placing his feet on the table.

"That doesn't count, I was still young back then," Duncan answered in a contemplative tone. He idly swished his glass around and stared into the gently swirling amber liquid within.

"Whoa, back up here, guys. I don't believe I've heard this one." Richie leaned in closer over the table, waiting to hear the tale.

"It's a long story, and it was a long time ago. My memory of it is a bit foggy," Duncan said in a ploy to change the subject.

Without missing a beat, Methos interjected, loudly enough for Joe to hear "Not a problem. I think Joe has the whole thing in an old chronicle"

"I'm staying out of this one!" Joe shouted back with a chuckle..

Before anyone else could speak up, Irene returned to the table carrying a glass on a tray. "Here you go Richie," Irene said, as she placed the glass on the table, "and here's a little something extra." She held out her hand, which held a folded piece of paper between two fingers.

"Thanks." Richie took the paper and watched as she gave a wink and walked off; he turned and gave a smile to Methos and Duncan as he unfolded the note. "Look what I got." Richie beamed as held out the paper.

Methos glanced looked at the notes contents as he raised his own bottle to his lips. "The bill?"

Richie frantically put the paper up to his face and scrutinized it; he tossed it down in defeat and slouched back in his chair..

"It's a number, at least," Duncan said with a chuckle as he took another drink.

"Dammit!"

A dark figure rose to her hooves. Her beaten and battered form trembled with every pained movement. A long, blue mane fell around her crooked horn and down over her reptilian eyes. Long, gangly, hole-filled legs nearly buckled under her weight.

_My plan was falling into place perfectly. How could I be defeated? I had overcome Celestia herself, and my changelings had overrun Canterlot. _A scowl fell over her face as she remembered her humiliating downfall. _It was all because of Twilight Sparkle. If she had never set that wretch Cadance free, she wouldn't have broken my spell on Shining Armor, and I would've taken over. I'll destroy them both!_

She furiously tried to unfold her powerful, insect-like wings and take off, but collapsed in a heap on ground.

_I'm so tired; I need to find someone to feed on._

She finally looked up to see where she had landed: nothing but trees and rocks for miles all around her. There wasn't a soul in sight, save for a few of her changelings scattered about trying to catch their bearings. The creatures looked not unlike their queen: long fangs protruded from their bony muzzles. Curved horns adorned their bald heads. An almost ethereal blue glow emitted from their eyes, and their wings buzzed as they hovered around the area.

A lone changeling wearing armor and a helmet flew up to her. It buzzed something in a language only comprehensible to them, while pointing into the underbrush. "I found something, my queen."

"What have you found, my changeling?" the queen asked.

She followed his gestures to some nearby underbrush. Something was glowing with an eerie blue light just behind the vines and undergrowth. "This better be worth my time," she said as she raised herself off the ground with a groan.

As she approached, she reached out a hoof and ripped aside the mass of plant matter to reveal the entrance to a cave, a glowing light emanating from its end a few feet in. Nothing could be seen through the blinding blue light emanating from within. The rock of the cave's floor clicked under her hooves as she stepped a little deeper inside. _A portal to another world? It's been centuries since I've seen one. Maybe it will lead me somewhere I can find easier prey to drain. I have no chance to hunt here; the entirety of that wretched royal guard is probably after me by now._

"My changelings, return to the hive and wait for await my return," she shouted back at the group of creatures starting the gather behind her before returning her attention to the cave

Slowly and carefully, she stepped inside, closing her eyes as the light enveloped her form. She continued to hold them shut as she cantered further in. Before too long, she once again felt the cool night air on her face, and grass beneath her hooves. Her eyes watered as she slowly opened to them to the sight of a city a few feet ahead, beyond the trees. Stepping out from the forest, she saw a billboard bearing the image of a muscular human with long hair. He wore a blue kilt and held a large sword. _Blade of the McLeods_ was written across it in fancy script.

_Wait, the human world? __I haven't been here in centuries. If they're as easy to manipulate as I remember, this this should be fun. _

Her hooves clicked on the concrete as she began to venture into the city. The massive stone and brick buildings were awe-inspiring compared to the wood and cloth tents, and mud huts she remembered from long ago. These beings had really made progress. The cry of a police siren screaming in the distance stirred her from her daze as she pressed forward.

Before long she reached a district lined with single story buildings much simpler then the ones she had seen on her trip through the city. Large glass windows gave glimpses into scenes happening inside, she could see humans sitting around talking, playing cards, and drowning their sorrows with various spirits.

She eventually reached a single story building with with a simple steel door. "Joe's Bar" was emblazoned in huge cursive letters above the door, the neon tubes spelling it out let out a soft glow that painted the building with a calming blue tint, and shown like a beacon guiding wary visitors through the night.

Before she could even leave the shadows, the door creaked open and and someone stepped out. In the dim glow of the doorway she could make the form of a man. He had his black hair slicked back in a ponytail, and wore a long, black coat. Several voices called out goodbyes, but one voice stood out to her.

"Watch your back out there, MacLeod." The voice was that of a young man, yet it sounded old and jaded, like that of a warrior who's seen too many battles.

She carefully crept across the street as MacLeod ducked into a nearby alley. His footsteps echoed through the darkness until he suddenly stopped. Worried she had been seen, Chrysalis ducked behind a nearby dumpster and watched intently. Something seemed to draw his attention as he carefully looked around the alley.

A man in a long, tan trench coat emerged from around the corner and approached MacLeod. The two men locked eyes for seemed like an eternity before MacLeod broke the silence.

"My name is Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," he said.

"I know who you are, Highlander," The man replied as he reached inside his coat.

"I guess you're not here for a friendly chat." Duncan began to pull aside his own coat.

The man merely grinned and withdrew a long sword from his coat. Its blade glinted in the moonlight as he held it at his side.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Duncan gestured to a nearby door.

"Sure, I don't mind letting you chose where you die."

The two men never broke eye contact as they made their way to the door.

Crysalis watched intently from behind some crates as the two men stared each other down beneath the dim fluorescent lighting of the old warehouse. Duncan reached inside his coat and withdrew a katana. He gripped its ornate ivory handle tightly as he shifted into a defensive stance, holding the blade almost vertically in front of his body.

For what seemed what like an eternity, the two men circled around each other, never breaking eye contact. Two warriors sizing up their foe, and waiting for the right moment to strike. The echoing sound of their footsteps in the concrete floor seemed to mimic their slowly beating hearts as they prepared to strike.

In an instant, a scream broke the silence as Riker lunged forward, swinging his sword with all his might. The piercing ring of steel meeting steel filled the air as Duncan blocked the blow. With a twist of his blade, he pinned Riker's sword downwards. In one fluid movement, Riker slid his sword free and jumped back, bracing himself..

Duncan gave a spinning flourish of his sword and slashed as Riker managed throw up his sword in defense.

"You're pretty good, Highlander," Riker said as he shoved Duncan's blade out of the way with his own, "but I'm better!" Without out warning Riker drove his knee into Duncan's gut as hard as he could, causing him to stumble back. Riker then sprang forward, aiming for his head, but Duncan managed to crouch down on one knee, and hold up his sword, blocking the attack.

With a swing of his blade, Duncan pushed Riker's sword away, jumping to his feet. Before he could regain his composure, Riker lunged forward with his sword, Duncan let out a cry of pain as the sword ran him through.

"You lose." Riker twisted his blade in the wound, and began to pull it out, but he was stopped cold as Duncan grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think so." Duncan pulled the sword in deeper, and swung his sword as he pulled his opponent close. The razor sharp blade of the katana cleanly sliced through Riker's neck, and with a flash of light, his limp body fell to the ground as Duncan let go of his arm.

Crysalis watched in awe from her hiding place as Duncan grabbed the handle of the sword embedded in his stomach. A stream of blood ran down his shirt as he slowly pulled it out with a groan. A hollow clang rang through the air as he tossed the blade down on the concrete floor. His breath escaped in deep, labored pants as he leaned on nearby crate. Behind him, Rikers body glowed a brilliant white as an almost spectral mist floated up from the remains. Crysalis could feel an energy in the air, like pure life-force lingering all around her. She felt a fresh rush of power from just being in the presence of what was transpiring in front of her.

She watched as Duncan stumbled away from the crates and the swirling mist blew around him, temporarily enshrouding his form within its embrace. He spread his arms wide as a spark of electricity buzzed and danced around his form. Without warning, a violent crack rang out as the the overhead lights erupted into a fiery rain; he closed his eyes and turned his head upward as a lighting storm seemed to rage around him, striking him with it's full force, and then, as quickly as it began, the rage of the storm died to a flicker, and it was over. He fell to his knees in the lingering smoke as the sprinkler system bathed him a torrent of water.

A small smile spread across Chrysalis' mouth as she sized up her new prey.

Duncan walked down the lonely sidewalk with nothing but the cold wind and his own thoughts to keep him company. He had spent so many centuries fighting for his life now and killing to survive, yet it never grew easy. That was a blessing he thanked God for. Sure, fighting became easier as he learned to rely on his instinct to survive and protect those he cared about, to do what he had to do, to let the combat rush take over, but after the dust cleared he always felt that same feeling of regret for having to take a life. The same one as the first time he had to raise a blade to another warrior. The words he spoke to Richie so long ago echoed in his head:

_When you stop feeling, that's when I'll worry about you, my friend._

It was this honor, this respect life that separated him from those he fought against; what kept him human.

Duncan snapped back to reality as he reached the old dojo he called home. The heavy wooden double doors creaked as he pushed them open. His footsteps were tired and slow as he made his way to the lift and slid up the gate. A long breath of relief escaped his lungs and he fell back against the wall of the lift. It ascended slowly to the upstairs apartment, stopping with a loud mechanical groan as it reached it's destination.

The apartment was a small, one room affair with a couch and an easy chair in the middle of the room, a liquor cabinet and dress on the far wall, and double bed in the against the back wall. Duncan tossed his trench coat onto a nearby chair as he made his way to the coffee pot in the room's small corner kitchen. As he poured the drink a soft creak sounding out from the nearby window. Quickly focusing on the window with his peripheral vision as he returned the pot the it's base, he caught a glimpse of the glistening sclera of a pair of large, green eyes staring in the from the darkness. Before he could react, their owner ducked out of view.

He replaced the glass pot to his base before quickly stepping over the window and lifting it open. With a cautious glance outside he climbed out on top the iron floor of the fire escape. As he peered into the moonlit alley below, nothing greeted him but the calm blanket of night falling over a dumpster and a few scattered clumps of metal cans huddled around piles of black garbage bags. Leaning over the rail, he drifted away into thought, trying to make sense of what he just seen. There was no way that set of eyes belonged to a human, or any beast he had ever seen in his long lifetime. Was he going insane? Again? He had picked up on the fact something was following him home, but in his worn out state he decided to just leave it alone unless it confronted him, since he knew it wasn't another immortal.

Before he could mull it over any longer, he was brought back to reality by the clanging of something moving around amongst the cans below. Without a second thought he instinctively swung himself over the railing and rolled as he hit the ground below. He remained crouched and listened intently for the sound to repeat. Another loud clang drew his attention to collection of cans to his right. The soft scrape of his footsteps on the rough concrete echoed in his ears as creeped towards the sounds source.

"Pl-please, don't hurt me." The words drifted out in a tired and panicked sob. Duncan could identify it as the voice of a little girl.

Duncan cautiously stood up and stepped forward, peering between the cans. He caught sight of the huddled form hiding among the loose bags of garbage.

"Pl-please." The girl sobbed again.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Let me help you out of there." A set of watery blue eye peered up at Duncan as he carefully pulled one the cans aside and knelt down. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he stared in shock at the creature before him, once again letting his thoughts wander to the state of his sanity. She was an equine as far he could tell, but not like any he had ever seen. She had a soft pink coat, along with a deep red mane and tail: Colors he had never seen on any horse or pony on this earth. He could explain that easily with dye, but not the fact she was clearly speaking to him in plain english. All things considered though, even if she was a manifestation of his mind finally fraying and snapping at the ends for the upteenth time, she was still a little girl that needed help and he couldn't just leave her here.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked curiously."Y-you don't l-look like a pony, or a g-griffin either."

_Pony, huh? At least I know that she is now. _"My name is Duncan, and that's because I'm a human," he explained. Looking down, he noticed her hugging a foreleg close to her body. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm R-rosey," she stammered. "When I j-jumped in here, I h-hurt my leg.

Duncan carefully held out a hand towards her as he spoke. "Here, let me take a look."

Rosey reluctantly looked up at him. "P-promise you won't hurt me."

"I promise," Duncan said with a smile.

Rosey looked up nervously for a moment, seeming to scan Duncan with her eye, deciding if she should trust him. After a few moments, she cautiously reached out and placed her injured foreleg in his hand. She winced a little as he carefully examined it, gently bending it.

"It looks like it's just sprained. Here, let me help you inside." Duncan carefully reached down, gently putting an arm around her back as she put her good foreleg around his neck, and lifted her up. He made his way across the alley and slowly up the creaky stairs of the fire escape. As he reached the window he felt the familiar throbbing, along with the buzz crawling up his spine, almost like the pulsing of static electricity shooting up and down his back. Moving quietly and quickly, he ducked to one side of the window, peering in.

"Hey Mac, you in here?". Richie stood in the middle of the apartment with his hands on his waist look around the room.

Duncan let out a sigh of relief, before looking at the pony in his arms staring up at him. _This is going to be hard to explain. "_Hey, Richie, I'm out here on the fire escape," he shouted.

Richie looked towards the window and squinted. "Why exactly are you out there?"

"Just bring me a blanket and I'll explain later."

"So, you just found a little girl in the alley out back?" Richie said as he looked over at the bundle on the couch.

"Something like that," Duncan replied as he took a drink of his coffee.

Richie rubbed the back of his head, "What should we do, Mac? Call the police or something?"

"No, she was hiding from something, and I don't know if it's something the boys in blue could handle." Duncan placed his mug on the counter.

"One of us?" Riche asked.

"No, I couldn't sense it." Duncan thought for a moment before continuing to speak. "Listen, Riche, I want you to go get Methos, I'll try and figure out where she came from." Duncan said as he sat down in a chair near the couch.

"Right," Richie lifted the gate to the lift before turning around."Be careful, Mac."

"Don't worry, I will." Duncan answered as Riche disappeared behind the grate.

Duncan turned to the bundle on the couch. "You can come out now."

Rosie peeked out of the blanket, looking up at Duncan. "Who was that?"

"It's okay, he's a friend." Duncan stood up and made his way to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and fishing out a medical kit. He wondered what compelled him to keep first aid supplies around as he made his way over to the couch, and knelt down by the young pony's side.

"Let me see your hoof," Duncan said as fished some wrap out of the kit.

Rosie carefully placed her injured hoof in Duncan's hand. She flinched as he began to wrap the bandage around it.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" Duncan said as he continued to work.

Rosie thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, it was nice out, so my mom told me I could play outside. I went to play in the forest nearby, but after awhile it started to get dark, so I headed back home. On the way I heard somepony talking, so I went to see who it was. It found these monsters, they were big and black with sharp teeth and bug wings, and one of them was almost as big as the Princess Celestia!' She walked into this big glowly cave, so I got curious and followed her. It led to this big city. I thought she saw me, so I ran and ended up here."

Duncan thought for a moment as he closed the first kit. "Do you think you can show me where where the cave is?"

"No, sorry. I got lost on the way here," Rosie said, dejected. "I wish I could find my way back, I just want to go home to my mom."

Well, I guess we'll have to find it then, so we can get you back home," Duncan said with a smile.

Rosie's eye's lit up at the thought of getting back home.

Duncan watched the the bundle on the couch move up and down with the sleeping filly's gentle breathing as he thought. Could the creature she followed here be the same thing he saw? What was it? Where did they both come from? If he was to help her get home, and deal with that thing, these were the questions he had to answer. Before he could put any more thought into it, he heard the lift creak it's way up from downstairs, and felt the presence of its passengers. As he got up and approached the lift, the gate slid up with a clank.

"This better be good, it's 2 a.m," Methos said as he followed Richie out of the lift.

"Didn't Richie fill you in?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but I assume that's something more than a lost child if you felt the need to get me out of bed at this hour."

"See for yourself." Duncan motioned to to the couch.

Methos shot Duncan a glare before approached the bundle of blankets. He carefully peaked at what they held within before shoving his hand his pockets and letting out a sigh as he walked backed over the Duncan.

"I don't why you have something on your couch that looks like a childrens book artists interpretation of a equine with a bad dye job, nor do I know how it concerns me, nor how you managed to consume enough alcohol to mistake it for a little girl-"

"She can talk" Duncan interrupted.

Methos simply stared in dead silence, trying to decide how he should respond, questioning if Duncan was still in his right mind, and wondering to himself what the hell he had been drinking back at Joe's. Finally, without talking his eyes off Duncan, he made his way back to the couch, He slowly turned his gaze to the couch as he leaned over, carefully pulling back the blanket, eliciting a tired yawn from Rosie, who looked at him with curious eyes.

"Huh, who are you?" She squeaked out.

Methos stood up and stumbled back, nearly missing the chair behind him as he plopped down.

Duncan gave a grin as he folded his arms on top the chairs back. "Well, is this good enough?".

"I think we better talk about this in your office". Methos managed to spit out.

Duncan turned his glance to Rosie. "You'll be safe here with Richie, okay?"

"Well, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Methos leaned forward in his chair as look across the deck at Duncan.

"I was hoping you knew." Duncan shot Methos a grin.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm a wiseman. I stayed of that career path, to much dealing with other peoples problems. You'd probably enjoy it though," Methos said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, but we have a problem to deal with." Duncan retorted.

"You promised to help her get home?" Methos questioned as he leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and crossing one leg over the other..

"How did you guess?" Duncan asked as he shuffled through some papers.

"Because she's a child in trouble, and a girl too, and you're Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod. Your Highland honor wouldn't let you refuse to help even you wanted to" Methos said with smug satisfaction.

Duncan smiled "You know me too well."

"Five millennia of reading people, McLeod, that's what being on everyone's hit list for that long will teach you." Methos said as he twisted his neck from side to side with a yawn.

"There's more though, something followed me home tonight." Duncan said

"Another Immortal?" Methos asked

"No, I don't think it was even human, it had eyes like something out of a cartoon, big and green, like a lizard."

"Interesting," Methos said.

"Are you going to help or not?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, why not. Save the girl, see alien worlds, boldly go where no man has gone before. Sounds like fun." Methos said as he once again folded his hands behind his head.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Duncan chuckled.

"I hope not, that could get me killed."

Both men were interrupted by a knock at the door loudly ringing out as someone seemed to attempt to beat the door down.

"It's not one of us," Methos said, "I can't sense anything."

"Who's going to invite them in?" Duncan said as he walked around the desk.

"It's your house," Methos said, looking up from his chair.

"Thanks, I'll remember you, too."

Outside, Duncan looked up and down the street, trying to search out whatever just tried to cave his front door in. Squinting the down the alley, he caught sight of those familiar green eyes. Without a second though he was off, following them as they ducked down an alley, and the chase was on.

Following the galloping of hooves he ran through the cities narrow alleyways. Reaching an intersection he caught sight of a long blue tail on an almost equine form duck around a corner, and darted off after it. His footsteps pounded on the the pavement to match his frantic heartbeat as he ran through the maze of back alleys and side streets. The thing was fast, but for some reason it seemed to want to him to follow, something that would've smelled of a trap if he had not been working on pure instinct and the curiosity to know what this creature was. After what seemed like an eternity of running he broke out into a clearing on the edge of town.

A creature stood before him bathed in the light emanating from a cave's mouth.

_Is this the cave Rosie talked about?_

The creature had a horse like form, but anything familiar about it stopped there. From it's bug like wings to it's crooked horn and long, stringy blue mane he had never seen anything like it, but the thing that drew his attention was those eyes, those familiar green eyes that stared back at him.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

The creature merely pulled back it's lips to reveal a fanged smile as it turned around and stepped into the portal.

Duncan slowly walked towards the bright entryway, his feet clicked on the stone floor as stepped off the grass and inside. He began to feel disoriented and dizzy as the bright light shined in his eyes. Just as he felt the grass under his boots again he collapsed, and his mind grew foggy as everything faded to black.


	2. Enter Equestria

Methos glanced down at this watch as he tapped his foot on the office floor. Duncan had been gone for several minutes after embarking on the simple task of answering the door. He began to worry he had gotten himself into trouble somewhere out there in the night. Normally he wouldn't worry about a four-century year old immortal being so thick-headed, but he had seen for himself the stupid things Duncan had done in the name of honor. Including offering help to a presumably alien child a few hours ago just because helping her "seemed like the right thing to do."

He wondered to himself if he should go out and try and chase him down. Duncan wasn't his responsibility anymore then he was Duncan's, but he had agreed to help resolve the current ordeal. Not to mention how much that description of the creature's green eyes intrigued him and seemed distantly familiar, and going after Duncan could lead him right to the answer of what they were attached to.

Just as he was about to throw in the towel and go out looking, the lift creaked to a halt behind him, bringing the buzz of another immortal with it. As he stood up and approached, Richie came stumbling out holding the back of his head. As Methos helped him to a nearby chair, he saw fresh blood from a newly healed wound staining Richie's hand and head, along with the back of his shirt. Something had clocked him hard, really hard. It probably would've killed him if he weren't immortal.

"What the hell happened?" Methos asked as he examined the wound.

Richie groaned out a response, "What the hell do you think happened? Something hit me like a freight train. I feel like I've been kicked by a mule."

"What about the child"? Methos questioned.

"Dammit." Richie groaned under his breath..

"I take it she's gone. Can you remember anything before you passed out?" Methos asked as he paced the room.

"Yeah, not long after you guys went downstairs I saw this pair of huge green eyes in the window, like something out of a bad sci-fi movie," Richie answered as he rubbed his head. "My head feels someone just set off a hand grenade in it."

"Having your skull caved in tends to have that effect," Methos said as he leaned against the wall. "But I think MacLeod is worse trouble right now."

"What do you mean?" Richie questioned.

"What happens every time someone gets kidnapped around Duncan?" Methos asked in response.

Richie thought for a moment before looking up, eyes wide. "You think someone took her as bait?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. The only question is: where did they lead him?"

_

Duncan groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. He felt like he had been out for hours, but the night breeze and brightly glowing full moon shining a light through the pitch black of night told him otherwise. It really was quite beautiful; he couldn't remember ever seeing it so bright and vibrant in years.

As he once again rubbed a hand over his head, he froze as he reached his ear. Something didn't feel right. Not only did his ears feel bigger then he remembered, and seemed to have moved three inches up the side of his head. He also seemed to have lost the feeling in his fingers. He slowly moved what had been his hands this morning in front of his face and looked in shock at the black set of hooves that replaced them. Slowly, he lowered his gaze over the equine form he had become the proud new owner of, looking at the long black tail laying in the grass in between his back legs, he also took note of his snow white coat.

Duncan began to go over in his head the events that had lead to him being God knows where and turned into a pony. He had to admit, this was one of the stranger things to happen to him over the last 400 odd years, but he figured the best course of action was to roll with it and concentrate on finding that thing and saving Rosie.

He slowly got up, gently testing his four legs and trying to get used to his new center of balance. It came surprisingly easier than he thought learning to work a whole new body would. He took a step forward and took a deep breath, surveying his surroundings. The gentle light of the moon and stars illuminated nothing but trees in every which direction. Normally going off into the unknown with no bearings of your surroundings would be a horrible idea, but anything was better than waiting around here for God knows how long until God knows who, or what, came around. He picked a direction and began to walk, the cool grass crunching under his feet.

_At least it's a nice night for a walk... _

After what seemed like hours of trekking through the woods and forcing his way through underbrush(not to mention the altercation with what he could assume was a demonic chicken) Duncan heard the clopping of hooves and spinning of coach wheels approaching. Following the sounds he broke out of the woods onto the edge of a dirt road. In the distance he could barely make out a horse drawn carriage approaching pulled by two Stallions he only assumed would be considered the "drivers."

As the carriage approached, a young blonde-maned mare stuck her head the window and shouted at the drivers,"Hey guys, pull it over." The vehicle slowed to a halt and he finally got a good look at it. The design reminded him of something the higher class would have ridden in back home in his younger days. Bright gold swirls and edgework shown vibrantly against the coach's clean white paint job, and thicker gold inlays laid along the edges of the windows and door. The same white paint that served as a background to the elegant designs on the sides was faintly visible beneath mud and grime on the spoked wheels.

The young mare hanging out the window called for Duncan's attention. "Hey, sir! Do you need a ride!"

Duncan mulled the idea around a bit, it seemed like it would be a better way of reaching civilization of some kind than following the road that could be miles away from town. Approaching the door he used his hooves (which seemed surprisingly dextrous) to grab the gold handle and pull the door open and climb inside, taking a seat on the red, nearly-overstuffed bench opposite the mare.

"Thank you, miss," Duncan said with a smile as the coach began to once again move down the bumpy road.

"No problem, my name is Sunny." She beamed.

"Duncan MacLeod, nice to the meet you." he answered as he carefully scanned her appearance. She had a snow-white coat along with a long, blond mane and tail, both neatly brushed and smooth save for a subtle bit of wavy curl. He took notice of the fact her hazel eyes seemed to be looking him over just as intently.

"That's a strange name, I guess you're not from around here," Sunny said.

"You guessed right." Duncan answered with a smile.

"Are you from far away? Sunny asked curiously.

Duncan flinched as the carriage hit a large pothole, "You could say that, I was passing through and got a little lost."

Sunny jumped in her seat as one of the wheels hit a large bump,"Sounds fun, aside from the getting lost part. Where do you come from?"

Duncan quickly thought it over, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't give him away, he didn't want to spill the beans just yet. It would be best to keep a low profile since he was on a rescue mission of sorts. "I came here from the city."

"Oh, I'd love to the see the big cit-" Sunny was cut off by another large pothole. "What are you boys doing out there?" she shouted as she turned and stuck her head out the window

"Sorry, Sunny, this road is really bad, nopony has done maintenance on it in years!" one of the stallions shouted back from outside.

"Well, please try to be more careful out there!" sunny shouted back.

"Friends of yours?" Duncan asked as Sunny ducked back in and turned to him.

"My brothers, actually, we're on our way to see family," Sunny answered as she sat back down on the bench and brushed her mane out of her eyes. "I love them dearly, but they can be a little clumsy."

Duncan glanced out the window into the night, gazing up and the moon and stars overhead. "It's a beautiful night," he said, trying to stave off a incoming awkward silence.

"Oh yes." Sunny beamed, "Princess Luna has really outdone herself tonight."

Duncan thought for a moment at this, wondering to himself what that meant. Was it a figure of speech? Was she a goddess they worshiped? He new the Incas had a few goddesses related to the night, such as Mama Quilla.

"Are you okay?" Sunny asked with a confused blink, snapping Duncan back to reality and attracting his full attention.

"I'm fine, I was just admiring it," Duncan answered nervously.

"You act like you've you've never seen Luna's moon before." Sunny said with a giggle.

_You have no idea how close to the truth that is_. Duncan gave a nervous laugh, and shifted in his seat, trying not dig himself any deeper. "The city lights make it hard to see, I was just taken back by how beautiful it is out here, unobstructed by the restlessness of the city."

"Well, then you'll really love seeing Celestia's sunrise out here, it shouldn't be long," Sunny answered, not staring at the sky herself.

_Celestia? I'm going to need to find a book or something if I want to keep my cover_. "Sounds wonderful," Duncan said as he turned away from the mare to look at the sky once more.

Ponyville slipped into to view on the horizon as the coach approached. The shapes of the small old-fashioned cottages silhouetted black in front the oranges and reds that painted the sky as the sun rose from it's sleep. Duncan knew one thing for sure, Sunny wasn't lying when she said the sunrise would be beautiful. It, coupled with this place reminded him of some of his younger days, back when he was barely 100 years old. It was almost like going back in time to see this little village of a town.

The carriage soon reached the edge of town, and slowed as it entered the town. They seemed to be in a market district, as far as Duncan could tell from inside. He was stirred from his thoughts as the carriage lurched to a halt.

"Well, this is it, Ponyville!" Sunny said with a smile.

"Thanks, miss," Duncan said as he pushed up the door and stepped down, out of the carriage. "I hope to see you again sometime."

"I'll be staying in a hotel here in Ponyville for a while. So maybe you will!" Sunny said with wink and a wave as the carriage pulled away."

Duncan chuckled to himself as he turned and trotted away. He never thought he'd sit down in a carriage and have an awkward, yet pleasant conversation with a talking pony. At the very least his stay here would pleasant and dealing with the locals would be one hurdle he didn't have to deal with(once it figured out the local customs, anyway). There still the matter of finding that thing, though, and that wouldn't be easy now that it had the home field advantage.

He pushed his goal to the back of his mind, knowing as much as he liked to he couldn't jump a step ahead, he had to have a plan, which would have to start with acquainting himself with this world. He finally stirred from his thoughts and took a look at his surroundings. He was correct in thinking he was in the market district. Ponies trotted around "window" shopping, talking, doing business, or even just enjoying the day. What drew his attention, though, was that some of them seemed to be unicorns and pegasi, judging their wings and horns. This place was growing stranger and stranger.

Just as he passed a pink pony with a green mane selling various pots and pans, the smell of cotton candy reached his nose. Puzzled, he looked around but saw none of the nearby stalls carrying any such confections. Before he could even attempt the follow the scent a loud gasp sounded out from behind him.

"hello I haven't seen you around before and I know everypony in Ponyville which means you must be and and I like meeting new ponies which doesn't happen very often because I know almost everypony even more now that I meant Twilight and have been to Canterlot but I don't like Canterlot ponies as much because they're boring and don't like my parties oh and I'm Pinkie Pie by the way what's your name?

Duncan simply stared in confusion at the Pink mare in front of him, trying to decipher what exactly she had just said. "Duncan," he answered slowly.

"Duncan?" Pinkie repeated quizzically. Without warning she let out another loud gasp. "Are you from far away because I've always wanted to see far away places have you ever been the the Griffon Kingdom because I'd like to see it even if Gilda was a meany-pants and made Fluttershy cry I've never been further away then Canterlot or maybe Appleloosa which one is further away?" Pinkie turned to Duncan as if posing him the question.

Duncan simply shrugged and gave an uneasy chuckle in reply.

"Oh! we should ask Twilight at your welcoming party!" Pinkie chirped.

"Wait, what party!?" Duncan asked, stepped back.

"The one I'm going to throw for you, silly!" Pinkie answered, hopping up and down on all four legs.

Duncan quickly stepped back. "I'm really rather busy, I don't know if I have time." He let out another uneasy chuckle.

"Awwwwww, No Party?" Pinkie plopped down on her haunches and stared up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Her once curly fell straight as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her and her mouth drooped to a frown. She looked like she was about to cry.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head as she pushed her face closer to his.

"Please can I throw you a party?" Pinkie asked, her eyes beginning to water.

In that moment Duncan felt like he had let down an eager child, despite never having met this girl before in his life. He thought quickly, trying to cheer her back up. "Say, Pinkie, how about you show me around town for now, and maybe you can throw me a welcoming Party later if there's time, okay?"

Pinkie's hair suddenly frizzled back out as if she had been struck by lightening. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you, it'll be the best party ever." Without warning she threw her forehooves around Duncan, who stood in awkward silence.

"Okay, okay, but you have show me around first, remember?" Duncan said as he tried to gently push her off, to no avail.

Pinkie shifted to his side, now only keeping a single forehoof around his shoulders as she stood up. "I have to introduce you to my friends, Come on!"

Duncan let out a sigh and followed as Pinkie wandered off, it was going to be a long day, and having a hostage to track down and save weighing on his mind wasn't going to make it any easier


End file.
